narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kumiko Saitou
Kumiko Saitou (斎藤 久美子'', Saitou Kumiko) is a former shrine maiden ''(巫女, Miko) turned kunoichi, claiming allegiance to Otogakure by serving as both a shaman and Intel gatherer. She suffers from Selective Mutism. Background Raised secluded from most other individuals, Kumiko's early childhood was bent on a focus towards studying and conditioning purity, the most important quality her elders could see fit for a young shrine maiden. Training involved various forms of practice, both physical and mental, with a focus on communing with the kami ''as well as departed spirits. For years, she practiced sealing and purification rituals, alongside learning melodies, intonations, and dances that were used to prepare her mind and body for communicating with the deceased. During this training, a properly completed dance, song, or rite would allow her to become a vessel for which a spirit could possess her and speak through her, and much additional time was devoted to learning to control this possession state. Ultimately, her conditioning was in order for her to reach the ''kami, and after seven years of dedicated study, she was pronounced a fully-fledged Miko. However, during the first year of her training, Kumiko underwent a particularly ill encounter with a vengeful spirit she was attempting to purify. When prompted to recite the intonations she had only just begun to memorize, she found she could not summon the words, and her dance alone was not enough to quell the rage of the spirit. She tried to beg assistance from one of the shrine elders, but could not do so, finding that the words would form in her mind but would not leave her mouth. Her task ended in miserable failure, bringing shame upon both her and her instructors. When commanded to relearn the melodies in order to prevent any further failure, despite rigorously studying to memorize the phrases, Kumiko was unable to sing or chant. Her ability to speak had become limited to simple quips, like "yes" or "no," and being only 13 at the time, her instructors believed this phenomenon to be a case of embarrassment-induced shellshock. As time went on, however, her voice did not return, and she spent the rest of her training mute. Seeking help from her kami, ''Kumiko was instructed to take up a mentor who would help not only with her studies of rite but with study of ninjutsu as well. She believed that the ''kami ''was trying to guide her down a path that would restore her ability to speak by simultaneously waking new latent abilities. In relative secrecy, Kumiko began to hone her talents. It was only after completing her years of training at the shrine that she revealed her ability to perform ninjutsu, but the shock that came to her peers was short-lived. Fearing that she would not be understood - and fearing her unmastered Boil Release kekkei genkai - Kumiko fled the shrine, abandoning herself to a life of wandering until an accidental meeting with Kabuto Yakushi, who surmised he could use her abilities for Orochimaru's gain. Personality Even before the events that led to Kumiko's mutism, she was a girl of very few words, choosing instead to observe life happening around her rather than take part in it. It was not shyness that kept her from social groups, since she tended to enjoy what little time she spent with her friends. Instead, her intense dedication to pursuing her studies was largely what kept her secluded, leading to a common misconception that she was too socially inept to form lasting friendships. This often tested her patience, but she never acted on her irritation in any spiteful ways. Most of her negative emotions were pent up and channeled through her song and dance, or were otherwise released through long strolls or folding origami. She commonly kept leaflets of paper stashed in her kosode sleeves in case she needed to break away from social situations to calm herself down with some origami. However, she did not always remain so passive. Life as a shrine maiden, and additionally, life spent mute, changed her. She developed a deeper reverence for the natural process of life, but also gained a more thorough understanding of the damage that vengeance could have on one's soul. Witnessing so many tortured spirits come to be purified, she began to learn how anger could feast upon one's being and corrupt them beyond recognition. With this knowledge, she made a vow to herself to confront that which upset her rather than letting her emotions stew. Her mutism made this particularly difficult, though, and she felt herself slowly becoming more and more sealed away from the world, face to face with a slew of people who would look at her but never hear her. This set the stage for a deeply-etched loneliness and longing for a sense of purpose, which would eventually lead her to her pursuit of ninjutsu. She still longs to be able to speak and sing again. Few things frustrate her more than not being able to communicate with people. This has posed many challenges for her, especially when she became part of the Otogakure shinobi, but dealing with such an obstacle has given her an exceptional talent for creative thinking and patience. Appearance Kumiko is a rather petite woman, small in both height and frame, with pale, red undertoned skin and soft, almost childlike features. She has a rounded face and rather large eyes, framed by her straight-cut bangs. The color of her hair does not lend itself well to her complexion, as its dark green hue often tends to clash with her undertones and gives the illusion of someone who is sickly. Her eyes are a murky brown-purple, the color only truly visible under harsh sunlight, but even then they are still hard to distinguish as anything other than black. Before her first major character arc, Kumiko dons a pair of red hakama, tied with a bow, and a white kosode with contrasting red stitches around the collar of the neck and sleeves. Her hair is tied back in a low-set ponytail, held by a white ribbon to symbolize the chastity of the shrine maiden. For the first several years of her life, this attire remains largely the same, save for the occasional chihaya worn during ceremonial dances. During and after her first arc, Kumiko swaps out her hakama and kosode for more functional clothing. She replaces them with a drab brown colored vest, black cropped pants, and a standard black pair of ninja footwear. She wears fishnet under both her vest and pants, and on her left leg she sports a tactical bag. She also has the addition of a hitai-ate, embellished with the symbol of Otogakure, worn in a semi sash-like fashion about her waist. Her sleeves, though not the most practical choice, were taken and repurposed from her old ''Miko attire, sewn to fit snugly around her arms with the white ribbon she once wore in her hair. Now, her hair is done in the odango style, with two long strands left hanging down - one on each side. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Kumiko's boil release Kekkei Genkai is a combination of fire and water ninjutsu, its exact usage varying depending upon the user. For Kumiko, she manipulates poisonous gases - namely carbon monoxide, phosgene, and chlorine. The deadlier the gas, the more chakra her abilities consume, and the higher the strain is placed on her body. Often, she opts for phosgene, as it is highly toxic and fundamentally simple to manipulate. Status Part I WIP. Part II WIP. Trivia According to the databook(s): * Kumiko's hobby is folding origami, with her favorite design being intricate kusudama flowers. * Kumiko's favorite foods are namagashi and oyakodon, while her least favorite is natto. * Kumiko's favorite phrase is "another day" (別の日, betsu no hi). * Kumiko's surname comes from 斎 (sai), purification, and 藤 (tou), meaning wisteria. The latter references the plant commonly found at shrine locations, and the foremost references her chastity as a shrine maiden. Reference Category:Draft